SAS architectures can be utilized in order to provide persistent data storage that enables a host to retrieve and/or store vast amounts of information as desired. SAS architectures are often implemented in enclosures, wherein a large number of SAS and/or Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) storage devices (e.g., hard disks) are packed into a small volume and are interconnected with a storage controller via one or more expanders. Because the available space within an enclosure is limited (e.g., to fit within an industry standard rack), and because each enclosure is limited to a specific heat/power footprint, it remains problematic to implement SAS devices that have enhanced features without exceeding the strict limits placed upon size, power consumption, and heat generation.